You cant save me
by angel whore
Summary: Piper lives with her abusive dad and gets bullied at school. Can Castiel save her before its too late? Full summary inside.
1. Will it ever stop?

**Summary: Piper lives with her abusive dad who beats her everyday. At school she is bullied by Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. To get through the pain and torment of every day, she writes her thoughts and feelings in her notebook and sings just to pass the time. When Castiel accidentally overhears her singing one day he is shocked. He realizes just how fragile and beautiful she really is. Intrigued at the girl with the voice of an angel, he keeps an eye out for her, watching from a distance. But when he finds her trying to cut herself open, he's horrified and wants to know why. Unfortunately, being one of her previous tormentors means that she's not willing to let him in. He manages to find her notebook which stated that she couldn't take it for much longer. Terrified that she's willing to kill herself, he discovers he may not have much time left to figure out what's going on with her or how he can save her in time. Will she kill herself or let a certain blue eyed, trench coated boy in? Is it too late to make her believe she's worth something? That Castiel DOES care about her? **

**Note: in this piper has demi lovato's voice and sings some of her songs. (Because I thought it would be interesting.)**

Chapter 1:

Piper Rose Halliwell (Just Piper to anyone that knew her), walked carefully through the school, hoping to make it to her lesson on time. Although he bullied her, she couldn't wait to see him: Castiel Novak. He was super gorgeous with dark messy hair, beautiful, stunning blue eyes. and a deep gravelly voice. She could swear she would listen to that voice for hours if she could. Cas's best friend was Dean Winchester, another of her tormentors. Dean as far as she knew had a younger brother called Sam. She sighed as she walked into class and sat down at her seat. Immediately after sitting down, she heard someone hiss behind her.

"Oh look, its little miss bitch," she heard the voice say, and immediately knew it was Dean. She sighed again and mentally prepared for the days abuse.  
"Stupid ugly bitch, isn't she Dean?" a gravelly voice joined in. Castiel.  
She tried to contain the tears and put her head down so her long dark hair was hiding her face. She just wanted the abuse to stop, and she didn't just mean at school but at home as well. She cringed as she thought back to last night.

_*Flashback*_

_"You little whore," her dad yelled at her as he grabbed her arm and threw her into the mirror, effectively smashing it. He then threw her onto the floor and proceeded to beat her, punching and kicking at her in her head, face, stomach and legs, leaving bruises, cuts and scratches on her body. After about an hour of beatings and insults, he left her bleeding on the floor. It took everything she had to get up and make it to her bag, where her knife was. She grabbed the sharp knife from her school bag and dragged the blade across her arms and wrists. Blood was pooling on the floor from the cuts she was inflicting on herself but she didn't care. After she made sure her dad was asleep from passing out drinking, she dragged her keyboard from under her bed and began to play and sing._

_Skies are crying, I am watching, catching teardrops in my hands_

_only silence as its ending like we never had a chance, do you have to_  
_make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have, you can break everything I am like Im made_  
_of glass, like Im made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper._

_She sang softly. She cried herself to sleep that night._

*_End of flashback*_

She jumped as she felt someone poke her hard in the back and let out a hiss of pain. Her back had bled from being thrown at the mirror and was painful to touch. She felt another poke and turned around to tell the person to back the hell off and stop touching her when the school bell rang. She quickly put her stuff back into her bag and went to leave the room when she felt someone push her roughly from behind. She landed on her stomach on the floor and after hearing laughter, she looked up to see Dean laughing and Castiel smirking at her as he stood behind Dean.

"Clumsy much?" she heard Castiel mutter to Dean as they left the classroom.  
At home that night she grabbed a strong cord and went to the bathroom. Her father was out so she knew she had time to do this. She attatched the cord to the ceiling and wrapped it around her neck like rope and kicked the stool from under her feet. As the cord slowly chocked the life out of her she lost conscious and woke up some time later, upset that her suicide attempt had failed.


	2. Leave me alone

chapter 2:

Getting up the next morning for school was a struggle. Piper was careful to be as quiet as possible or else risk another brutal beating and slipped into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. Looking at her reflection she winced. She was a mess. Her skin was pale and her neck had a dark ring from where the cord had been. It's just a shame it didn't work she thought sadly as she got ready for school. She put on a jumper, desperate to hide the mark on her neck as much as possible.

She didn't bother to eat anything, its not like she was allowed anyway and instead left, hoping her dad was still asleep. She made it to her locked when she was pushed forwards by some asshole. She turned around to tell them to fuck off when she saw who it was. Castiel and Dean. Typical. Dean smirked at her before grabbing her bag and throwing it away.

"Stop it!" she said as she made to pick up her bag. Dean was faster and blocked her way "What  
the hell's you're problem?"

"Shut up you whore," dean glared at her. Castiel stood behind him looking at her  
emotionlessly She rolled her eyes and glared back at them.

"Whatever you're problem is take it somewhere else cause I'm not interested. Now if you don't mind, move. Unlike some people I actually go to class," she said as she dodged round Dean and picked up her bag. But before she could walk any further, she felt hands grab at her wrists,  
they were still sore and she couldn't help but flinch at the pain. "Let go of me you jackass," she hissed at him. He let go of her and she looked up to see shocked looks on their faces, as if they couldn't believe she had stood up to them. "Whatever you're problem is take it somewhere else cause I'm not interested. Now if you don't mind, move. Unlike some people I actually go to class," she said as she dodged round Dean and picked up her bag.

But before she could walk any further, she felt hands grab at her wrists, they were still sore and she couldn't help but flinch at the pain.

"Let go of me you jackass," she hissed at him. He let go of her and she looked up to see shocked looks on their faces, as if they couldn't believe she had stood up to dreaded going to class because she had to sit next to Castiel. She kept her head down when she heard him sit down. She froze when he leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear "You had better watch what you say cause next time you won't be so lucky to get away with it," he growled at her before turning to face the front.

She was about to respond that she didn't care anymore but then the teacher came in and started telling everyone to open their  
books. Throughout the class, Castiel had passed her notes telling her to watch herself, that she cant run away forever and she'll get what she deserved cause she's a freak. I know I'm a freak she thought sadly. After school had finished she remember she had to go to the shops to get her  
dad his beer. Hanging around outside the shops were Dean and Castiel, they were talking but as soon as they spotted her they started whispering but she didn't care and walked past them.

She brought the beer and was about to head home when someone knocked her on the floor. Trying to save herself from a painful fall, she accidentally dropped the beer which smashed on the floor.

"No!" she gasped as the liquid and glass went everywhere. Great, now I'm really in for it! Now thanks to the stupid bastard who knocked into her, she was definitely in for another beating tonight. Beyond pissed she didn't care who the hell it was she was gonna give them a piece of her mind. Turning around, her jaw dropped. Of course it would be them, wouldn't it? she thought darkly. Walking up to Dean she grabbed him by the coat and threw him against the wall. Dean's eyes widened with shock and so did Castiel's. The obviously weren't expecting her to fight back or do something about it but they were wrong. All she could think about at that moment in time was the beer and what would happen when she got home and how this jackass- this JACKASS had deliberately tripped her up for no reason and right then she had had enough.

"You have no idea what you have just done Dean Winchester! I don't care what problems you might have in your life but that's no excuse for taking it out on me. I haven't done anything to you and yet you treat me badly. All I've done is to be nice to you both and take your crap everyday but its still not enough, is it? What do you want from me exactly?" she growled at him menacingly. She looked behind her at Castiel and glared viciously at him as he stepped back and away from her, looking back with shocked blue eyes.

She turned back to face Dean and whispered in his ear to back off before letting him go and taking one last look at the broken bottles of beer, walked home. Almost as soon as she stepped through the door, she was grabbed and thrown across the room. She struggled to get up and was only pushed back down anyway.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" he yelled at her as he took of his belt and starting whipping he with it. Tears slid down her cheeks but she forced herself to take it. She'd had worse before anyway. Afterwards she limped to the bathroom to clean as much as she  
could then collapsed in bed.


End file.
